What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means
by Writing Ficariously
Summary: A seemingly simple love is more complex when it involves the male mind. The story of a boy and a girl, and a relationship told out of order. AH. Collection of drabbles. Ratings vary.
1. Do I Look Fat?

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less) from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Do I Look Fat?**

Bella stares at herself in the mirror and turns to the side. Edward walks in, stops, and stares because she's _naked_. He stammers until she notices him.

"Edward, does it look like I gained weight? Don't lie!"

He studies her and shakes his head. "No. Is this a trick question?"

Hands firmly on her hips, Bella looks in the mirror again. "The scale said I gained five pounds. Five pounds!"

"Doesn't seem like it," Edward murmurs. He stands behind her, dips his head down to kiss her shoulder, and ends up licking up her neck. "Definitely doesn't seem like it."

**Do guys notice if you put on 5 or 10 pounds?  
**Five, no. Ten, yes.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	2. Ain't Nobody Love You

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less) from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Ain't Nobody Love You**

Justin Timberlake is really sort of sexy. He's tall and muscular but not disgustingly so. He knows how to move his hips and _god_ she wants to find him and jump him until he asks her to bed.

"Him again, hmm?"

Bella looks up and blushes when she realizes she's been staring at a concert on television. "He's really hot," she blurts out. Edward chuckles. "No, really," Bella continues. "He's on my _list_."

"Okay," he agrees. "You want a drink?" He disappears; Bella follows him into the kitchen.

"Like... I'd _do_ him, Edward."

He kisses her cheek. He repeats, "Okay."

**Why doesn't my guy care if I drool over [Usher]?  
**Men are rational – he knows the chances you'll actually meet him are slim to none.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	3. When Harry Maybe Met Sally

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less) from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**When Harry Maybe Met Sally**

Bella moans and arches away from the bed. Her hands are in her hair, fingers curled up in the strands, as she tugs harshly. Edward's hands lift her hips higher and she cries out and circles her body against his, loving the delicious friction between them. Her cries are a litany of _yes_ and _fuck Edward_ and _oh right there please_; each syllable that leaves her mouth makes his stomach tighten and his thighs tremble beneath her ass. She nearly screams before her body relaxes against his thrusts and, the whole time, he wishes he could ask her one thing.

**What are guys most insecure about in bed?**  
That you might be faking your orgasm.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	4. Blinded

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less) from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Blinded**

Awkward conversation, uncomfortable pauses; it's a normal blind date that feels like a bust. They don't have too much in common and Bella's saddened by that fact. The check arrives and he picks up the slip quickly.

"Hey, Edward, um, why don't we... split the bill?" she asks carefully.

He blinks, surprised at the offer. He doesn't usually hear that from a girl. He grins widely at her; she narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Sure," he answers. "_If_ we can have a second date."

"Huh?"

He makes a face at the restaurant. "I'd like to show you the real me."

**Is it a bad sign if a guy doesn't insist on paying for the first date?  
**Not necessarily - some men really appreciate it when a woman offers to split the bill.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	5. Not So Cheerios

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less) from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Not So Cheerios**

Edward walks into the apartment with Jasper. He's spinning a basketball on a finger when he notices Bella sitting at the breakfast bar, staring forlornly at a bowl of cereal. Despite the sweat that covers his body, he stops to kiss her forehead.

"Something wrong?"

She doesn't look up. "No. I'm fine."

Jasper clears his throat suddenly. "Uh, I'm gonna go."

Edward doesn't even walk him out. Instead, he tilts Bella's chin up. He's uncomfortable but he's not stupid. "Sweetheart?"

Bella shakes her head. With a sigh, Edward hugs her tightly and rubs her back until she's ready to talk.

**When I tell a guy, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," does he actually believe me?**  
Probably not. Studies show men aren't always great at reading emotions, but he knows that line is a red flag.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	6. The White Rabbit

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**The White Rabbit**

Bella is always late. It was cute the first few times but now he wishes she realized that this dinner with his parents is important.

When Bella finally pulls into the driveway, Edward tries to think of what excuse she'll give – meeting ran late, accident on the way over, she couldn't leave a crying Leah because Jake broke up with her again.

He's surprised when she tips his face down to look at her. "I completely forgot," she says softly. Her teeth worry her bottom lip. "I'm really sorry, Edward."

The apology is the simplest one she's ever given him.

**How does he want me to apologize to him after I screw up?**  
Just make eye contact and say "I'm sorry" – most guys don't need more than that.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	7. Bleeding Green

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Bleeding Green**

"He's coming over again?" Edward's voice is bland and almost monotone. He pauses in his dressing and turns to Bella who is leaning against the doorframe. "Are you wearing a Celtics jersey?"

Bella tugs at the green fabric. "Um, yeah."

"You hate the Celtics," he says confused.

"Yeah, but you and Emmett love them." She scrunches up her face. "My boss gave me four tickets. I thought we could go?"

"To a Celtics game? With Emmett?"

She nods.

"Who else?"

She shrugs.

"Jasper?"

"Sure," she agrees. "If you make an effort to get to know Emmett tonight."

"Deal!" Edward grins.

**How can I get my boyfriend to warm up to my best male friend?**  
Invite them to watch a sporting even where they'll be rooting for the same team.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	8. Operation AntiRecluse

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan.

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Operation Anti-Recluse**

Studying and essays cause Edward to become a hermit during their junior year. Every time Bella tries to lure him out of his room, he kisses her, apologizes, and she ends up going to a party alone.

Sick of being snubbed and worried that Edward isn't getting enough human contact, Bella calls up some friends to plan a semi-late night. Armed with cookies and dressed in battle gear, she knocks on Edward's door and drags him out to the quad where almost two dozen people are waiting.

"Ultimate Frisbee," Bella declares. She holds out the container. "And cookies for after."

**My husband doesn't have a lot of close friends anymore. Should I be worried?**  
Yes. He'll start feeling isolated. Do something like joining a kickball league together to meet new people.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	9. Everything Changes

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Everything Changes**

They agree to keep the relationship open for the first few months. The sex is fantastic but they're not ready for a commitment, not yet, at least. Edward is fine with it because it means he can have Bella in his bed when he wants and _still_ make out with Victoria and Kate at different parties.

He's not really sure when he stopped wanting to have sex with them but it's not long before he doesn't even want to hook up with them anymore. The only one he now wants is Bella.

He's not really sure how to tell her.

**When do guys view a relationship as serious?**  
The moment they realize they're not sleeping with anyone else... and that they're okay with it.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	10. DEFENSE

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**D-E-F-E-N-S-E**

Bella stares at Edward as he laughs with his friends. She hates that she doesn't really know anything about football except that she'll be a Jaguars fan until the day she dies because that's what her stepfather taught her. She edges away from the table.

"What's wrong?" He takes a swig from his beer.

"Nothing," she says. "Just... Do you have to make fun of me about football?" She talks low so no one hears her.

"Jesus, B, we're just messing around." He frowns. "Don't get all hurt or whatever."

They both stay quiet for the rest of the night.

**Why does my guy get defensive when I tell him he hurt my feelings?**  
To him, that's like saying he failed you.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	11. The Dangling Dingle

_abStephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**The Dangling Dingle**

Bella is drunk. Edward struggles to walk her into his apartment but gets frustrated and slings her over his shoulder. She giggles and pokes his butt a few times. "You got a nice butt," she slurs. "A nice dingle-dangle too!"

"Dingle-dangle?" He puts her down and dodges Bella's hand as it reaches for his crotch. "Whoa, there, Drunkie."

"You're big." She grins up at him but frowns soon after. "Hey. You hafta know you're big, right? Do little guys know they're little?"

Edward chokes a little. "Of course," he answers automatically "I mean..."

Bella's eyes widen. "Really? That's such a shame."

**Do guys with small penises know they have small penises?  
**Yes - dudes look up things like the average size.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._

_WhatsMyNom is responsible for Bella's term regarding Edward's equipment._


	12. David and Goliath

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**David and Goliath**

Tanya, who used to date Edward, talks about some guy named Rick. Bella tries not to look bored but, really, she could care less that Tanya's latest boy toy has a less than satisfactory dick.

"It's _small_," she complains to Edward who looks slightly uncomfortable. "I realize anyone is sort of a letdown after you -"

"Damn straight, woman, and he's _mine_," Bella mutters under her breath.

"But I really like him," Tanya finishes after shooting Bella a nasty look. "It's not _bad_; it's just... not what I'm used to."

"So tell him that," Edward advises. "He'll appreciate hearing that."

**What can I say to make a less-endowed guy know I'm okay with it?  
**Don't mention the size of his penis - just compliment the way he uses it.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	13. I, Tarzan

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**I, Tarzan.**

They watch _The Simpsons_ every night. She curls into his side as he laughs at the jokes; every now and then, she'll chuckle too. At 7:00, Edward switches to _Jeopardy_ to satiate his inner geek. He made it to the final interviews in college but lost a spot to a girl who traveled to Tanzania every summer to work with gorillas.

On Tuesdays, Bella frowns when Edward stands at 8:00 and says he'll be in the bedroom. She _always_ asks him to stay and watch _Glee_ with her; he laughs and says, "Hell no, I'm not watching that chick show!"

**Why does my man refuse to watch my shows because they're "girlie" even though I sit through **_**South Park**_** with him?  
**He doesn't want even a small part of you to see him as unmanly.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	14. Less is More

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Less is More**

For Bella's birthday, they go to a small restaurant that Bella loves, Edward clasps a sparkling bracelet around her left wrist, and then they walk along the water. Every now and then, Bella stops in front of a store; she can't wait to decorate the new house.

While they're in front of a window full of stained glass pieces, Edward notices another couple. The woman uses the window as a mirror to put on lipstick; it makes Edward grimace in annoyance. Bella tugs him into the store and looks at Edward when he stops her.

"Thank you for being you."

**What screams high-maintenance to a guy when you first meet him?  
**When you put on makeup or check out your reflection in a window or mirror.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	15. Scares of a Supermarket

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan.

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Scares of a Supermarket**

Edward walks down the aisles and grabs juice boxes and bags of potato chips. The entire family is coming over later and both he and Bella forgot snacks for the kids. Before he checks out, he calls the house.

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"I'm about to pay. Do you need anything?" Edward waits and silently prays she doesn't need anything or, if she does, it's a vegetable platter or something.

"_Um..._"

Edward cringes.

"_No, I'm good, baby."_

"You sure?" He's not sure why he keeps asking.

"_Yeah. Thanks for asking though._"

They hang up and Edward breathes a sigh of relief.

**My boyfriend always calls me when he's at the store to ask if I need anything. At what point is it okay to request tampons?  
**If he's calling, you're close enough to ask. But do you really want to do that to him?

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	16. A Tiger in Her Cage

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**A Tiger in Her Cage**

Edward loves sex and loves Bella; it's safe to say he's addicted to sex with Bella. There's something about the way she crooks her fingers at him, the way her breath ghosts over his skin, and the way her skin burns against his that makes him want more, more, _more_.

There's nothing about being with her that dissatisfies him and he tells her often. She always winks like she has a secret. After they've been dating for six months, he finds out. The scratches on his back are fresh, the bite marks slightly painful, but he really fucking loves it.

**If a girl is too crazy in bed, does that make her not LTR material?  
**It can. To be safe, get to girlfriend status before completely going rogue.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._

_The title was inspired by "Take Me or Leave Me" from RENT: An American Musical._


	17. The Ants Go Marching

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**The Ants Go Marching**

Jasper's backyard is big but there are so many people that Bella feels like she's at a carnival or fair. Edward invited her to the get-together just that morning; it's the first time she's going to meet his friends. Nerves crawl up and down her body until they make her squeeze Edward's hand tightly.

"I shouldn't be here," she whispers.

Edward stops her. "Of course you should be here. I want you here."

"Really?" She is doubtful; she partly thought he was bringing her along _just because_.

"Of course," Edward grins as he reassures her. "They'll love you, I swear."

**When my boyfriend invites me out with his friends, how do I know if he wants me to come or if he's just being nice?  
**If he uses qualifiers like "You can come if you want," he's just being nice.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	18. Heating the Hard Drive

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Heating the Hard Drive**

Ever since he started his new job, Edward brings his laptop into the bedroom. Bella lets it go at first but, after two weeks of falling asleep to his typing, she's ready to scream.

One night, she puts on a black slip and thigh-highs. She waits until Edward settles in and his fingers tap on keys. "Hey lover," she purrs from the bathroom.

Edward's head shoots up at the throaty tone. "Bella?"

"I want you." She looks pointedly at the laptop. "But I think the heat may be ruining your abilities."

The laptop never shows up in the bedroom again.

**How can I get my husband to stop bringing his laptop into bed?  
**Say that a laptop-free bedroom is the only kind you'll have sex in.

* * *

_All mistakes are mine. Apologies._


	19. Evolution of a Stegosaurus

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Evolution of a Stegosaurus**

Bella is a little obsessed with running her fingers through Edward's hair. She finds the strands soft and silky; she's a bit jealous of it if she's being honest. When Edward mentions it one day, Bella blushes and tells him about an ex-boyfriend who used so many products in his hair that she hated touching it, fearful that she'd draw blood with the hard spikes. Edward gives her a sympathetic look and silently vows to never tell her about the days when he wanted to be in a boy band and used gel to make little spikes on his head.

**How can I tell a guy he uses too much gel?  
**Don't. Instead, rave about how his hair looks on the rare times he hasn't used it.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	20. Men are from Stupid

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Men are from Stupid**

Their first fight is stupid and pathetic. Bella drank too much beer one night and, just as she sat in Edward's car, let out a burp that rumbled in the small area. Edward froze and stared at her instead of turning the car on.

"What was _that_?" He sounds affronted.

"Um, a burp? 'Scuse me, by the way," she says with a laugh.

"That's... Bella, that's disgusting."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Edward still stares. "Girls don't burp!"

Bella scoffs. "Seriously? What planet are you from?"

"Nasty," he says under his breath.

She punches him on the arm. "Drive before I kill you."

**Do guys think it's funny and laid-back or just gross if you burp in front of them?  
**Most think it's gross, even if they burp in front of you.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	21. Catching the Mouse

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Catching the Mouse**

On the night that Edward is ready to tell Bella that he wants to be with _only_ her, they're at a bar with friends. He watches her the entire night, trying to find the perfect time to pull her away.

She giggles loudly; Edward looks to find her staring at a guy across the room. They're practically having eye sex. Edward can feel his chance slipping away. He grabs Bella's wrist when she pushes off the bar to walk to the guy.

"Edward?"

"Don't go after him," he says. "Stay. Here. With me. Me and you... _Just_ me and you."

**Does it turn guys off if you make the first move?  
**It can – you'll feel like more of a catch to him if he actually has to catch you.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	22. Self Check Out

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Self Check Out**

He feels amazing. He always does.

Large hands cradle the backs of her thighs. Tiny fingers feel where their bodies meet.

She loves the long strokes he makes inside of her body. It reminds her of their upcoming vacation to Mexico which causes her to go over the list of clothes she needs to wash so she can pack them. She briefly wonders if she should ask Edward if there's anything she needs to wash for him.

He groans above her. He pulses inside her and then she's flooded with warmth and it sets off a chain reaction.

She comes.

**How come men never get distracted by things like their to-do list during sex?  
**They're hardwired to focus on one goal, so they can't think about chores _and_ getting off.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	23. Secrets Secrets Can Be Good

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Secrets Secrets Can Be Good**

Bella _really_ loves him and she wants to be completely honest with him. He deserves it. She builds up the confidence and weighs the pros and cons of admitting her past. She wants him to know that she won't ever do it again and that it was sketchy at best to begin with.

Dinner that night is steak, potatoes, and cannoli – food he loves. She breathes deeply when he walks in, calming when she sees the surprised happiness on his face.

He kisses her. "What's all this?"

It doesn't matter. Not anymore.

"No reason," she says. "I just love you."

**At what point in a relationship do I have to tell a guy I've cheated in the past?  
**It is not ever necessary and would just make him worry.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	24. A Hairy Situation

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**A Hairy Situation**

It's been two weeks since he last saw Bella. The business trip was important, in London, and she couldn't join him like previous trips. He comes home and Bella jumps into his arms with a squeal. He breathes in her scent. "You look so good, baby," he murmurs.

"Yeah?" She smiles, thinking he'll comment on her hair next.

He drags his lips across her neck. "Yes. That was two weeks too long."

She is too happy to see him to demand why he doesn't mention the five inches missing from her hair or the red color streaked into the brown.

**Why can't guys ever tell when you get a haircut?  
**He's focused on the big picture (how hot you are overall), not little details, like your new style.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	25. The Importance of Being Attentive

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**The Importance of Being Attentive**

There are too many girls in the apartment. Bella and a bunch of her sorority sisters cackle at some chick flick while they try to catch up from the past four years since they all graduated. Edward, doing his duty as loving boyfriend, brings them opened bottles of wine and beer, and answers the door when their Chinese food arrives. Every time he passes Bella, he lifts the broad strap of her shirt back to her shoulder. It keeps slipping down her arm and he uses the excuse to brush against the soft skin. She smiles her thanks every time.

**Then why does he notice if my shoulder strap moves an inch to the left?  
**That's the one area of your body he monitors constantly.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	26. Her Own Little Chia Pet

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Her Own Little Chia Pet**

The first time Edward grows out his hair is right after college. Bella loves how it feels against her thighs at first but then it starts to feel like there's a bush between her legs every time he goes down on her.

"Edward," she pants his name because his tongue is wicked. She tugs at his hair. "This has _got_ to go." He lifts his eyes to stare at her and licks into the warmth of her body. "Oh God," she mumbles.

Every time she mentions a haircut after that, Edward smirks. He keeps his hair long for another year.

**Why does he purposely let his hair grow out when I ask him to get a haircut?  
**He is just being lazy but also thinks it's fun to annoy you.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	27. Twenty Chews Per Bite

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Twenty Chews Per Bite**

Edward takes Bella to a quaint little café on their second date. In jeans and long-sleeved shirts, they're both much more comfortable than they were at the French restaurant. The food is basically bar food; Bella orders chicken tenders, Edward orders a loaded cheeseburger, and they share fries and onion rings.

In between getting to know one another and laughing at jokes, Edward gobbles down his food by the time Bella eats two pieces of chicken. She stares wide-eyed and he shrugs apologetically. She can't help but giggle and know that this is a guy that was meant for her.

**Why does he eat like an animal on dates?  
**It could be nerves, but often, guys are enjoying their meal too much to think about manners.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	28. Guys Night Out

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Guys Night Out**

"Hey, you saw that Bella chick last night again, didn't you?" Jasper asks as he aims a dart and flings it across the room. Edward nods and ignores the catcalls the other guys make. "I can't believe you took her out after that disaster you told us about."

Edward shrugs. He flags down a waitress and asks for another round of beer. When she leaves, he looks at Jasper who's waiting impatiently. "What?"

"How'd last night go?"

Edward smirks. "Well. It went well."

"Yeah?" Felix asks. "She put out?"

The smirk disappears. "Fuck you."

Jasper leads the raucous laughter. "_Busted_."

**After the first hookup, what does a dude tell his buddies about it?  
**If she's a fling, the entire play-by-play. If he's really into her, hardly anything.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	29. Quite a Work Out

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Quite a Work Out**

Bella walks into the gym on campus and grins when she sees Edward lifting weights with Jasper. She walks toward him to say hi before jumping on a treadmill.

"So she's good in bed?"

Bella freezes. She wants to move away from them but _can't_.

Edward chuckles. "My girl knows what I like."

Bella flushes at his tone.

"That's not an answer."

"It's the only one you're getting now."

Bella speaks up. "That better be all he _ever_ hears." Edward almost drops the barbell and turns to her. She winks. "Or I'll make sure you don't get _anything_ you like."

**What about after they've been dating a woman for a while – what do guys tell their friends about their sex life then?  
**Subtle bragging at the most. Anything more could make them curious about being with the girl too.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	30. Throwdown!

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Throwdown!**

On the first night in their new apartment, Edward pins Bella down onto the couch. She giggles and pretends she'd rather watch the latest episode of some reality show on VH1. After clicking off the TV, Edward growls; the sound makes Bella shiver.

"What the hell?" Edward mutters. Bella frowns at the sudden animosity in his words. "Bella, what the... why do we..."

"Edward?" She struggles to escape the weight of his body and sits up. "What's wrong, baby?"

He throws the tiny Pier 1 pillows onto the floor in frustration. "_Why do we have so many of these things_?"

**Why do men hate throw pillows so freakin' much?  
**He just doesn't like extra pillows because he's not sure what he's supposed to do with them during a hookup.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	31. Maybe S'more

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Maybe S'more?**

Bella isn't too thrilled about this weekend getaway. The Cullens go on a camping trip every year on the weekend before Edward's birthday.

"It'll be fun," he insists.

It's not that she doubts him but she's not used to _family_. She's not close to her parents and she's an only child. She doesn't really want to spend three nights with Edward's parents and younger sister no matter how awesome he claims they are.

"Please come?"

She wants to say he'd have a better time without her but his eyes are bright and hopeful.

"Okay," she agrees.

His face lights up.

**I hate spending time with my family, but he's close to his. Can I say no when he invites me to hang out with them?  
**No – you'd be rejecting something important to him. Plus, his family might be cool.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	32. Betty and Veronica

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Betty and Veronica**

Jane is a bitch. She's also one of Edward's closest friends so Bella grits her teeth whenever she visits with a new girlfriend that "needs to be approved by Edward!" She wants to tear Jane apart.

It bothers her that Edward never sticks up for her. He brushes off Jane's attitude as insecurity and gives Bella a _look_ that states they'll talk later. Talking becomes yelling and Bella slamming the door as she leaves.

Edward isn't looking forward to the day he tells Jane that Bella's his forever and, if she has a problem with it, their friendship is over.

**Why doesn't he defend me when one of his friends is rude to me?  
**He'd rather risk a fight you later in private than one with his buddy now in public.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	33. What I Did For Love

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**What I Did For Love**

Bella grabs her notebook and goes to the couch where Edward is already studying. She curls into his side. His body stiffens before he moves away slightly. Bella frowns and moves a little closer. Again, he shifts.

"Do you..."

"Hmm?" He's distracted. When Bella doesn't answer, he glances at her and sees the crease between her eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"I was trying to cuddle. It's comfortable." Her voice is quiet like she's embarrassed.

Edward looks uncomfortable for a moment but shakes out of his stupor. "Come 'ere." He lifts his arm and tucks her in. He'll do this for her.

**My man never wants to cuddle. Should I be worried?  
**No, it's normal – unless you've told him you want to and he still won't, which indicates he's ignoring your needs.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	34. Simple but Lethal

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Simple but Lethal**

There are no candles or rose petals.

There is no wine or chocolate on skin.

There is dim lighting and a fan blowing over Edward's body as he sits on the edge of his bed. His fingers pull the zipper of Bella's dress down to reveal pale skin.

Her hands move to her shoulders as she turns. The dress falls to the ground. Edward's eyes glaze slightly as she reaches back to remove her bra.

His fingers tug at the only fabric left on her. She steps out of the satin.

He wants her.

She wants him.

They come together.

**What goes through a man's head when he sees you naked for the first time?  
**A white-hot flash of pure lust.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	35. Not That Innocent

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Not That Innocent**

She is deliciously sore but nature forces her to leave the warmth of Edward's body and their bed. Just as she reaches the bedroom door, she remembers that Jasper and Maria are staying over; walking around naked probably isn't the best idea. She snags the shirt Edward was wearing when he came home from work and pulls it on.

When she returns, Edward is awake. His eyes gleam in the darkness. His hands drag her back into bed. His kiss is hot and harsh and demanding.

This always happens when she wears his clothes.

Bella loves it. She craves it.

**My guy loves when I walk around in his shirt after sex. Why?  
**It makes him feel like you're really his girl.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	36. Whiplash

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Whiplash**

Edward slams the door open. His shoes hit the floor harshly as he flings them off of his feet. The sound of his keys crashing onto the console by the door is loud.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella appears, still in her work clothes,.

"Bad day." He pushes past her and goes to the kitchen where he grabs a beer and downs it.

Bella watches him empty the bottle. "Baby?"

He smiles suddenly. "I'm okay," he says before shaking his head. "Did you eat? Let's go out tonight. Lemme go change, okay?" He disappears upstairs while Bella stares after him.

**Why does he pretend nothing happened after he has a serious mood swing?  
**It's easier than explaining what he was feeling at the time.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	37. Missing Persons

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Missing Persons**

Bella is surprised the first time Edward joins her for a company party. Usually, he's outgoing, charming, and is able to have anyone eating out of the palm of his hand. She's used to it; he is, after all, a brilliant advertising executive. So, when she introduces him to her coworkers and boss, she's shocked when he shies away from them. He looks uncomfortable and, as soon as he's able to get away without looking rude, he escapes to the bar. For the remainder of the night, he stands dutifully at her side, but she wonders where her fiancé went.

**He's usually outgoing, but with my work friends, he clams up. Why?  
**He either doesn't like your work friends or feels self-conscious around them.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	38. A Fail in Fall

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**A Fail in Fall**

Bella keeps hinting at the importance of October 30th – the day they admitted they only wanted each other and started an exclusive relationship. Because he knows it will bother her, Edward pretends he doesn't know why she's pestering him. He feels somewhat terrible for teasing her but she's making it a bigger deal than it needs to be.

Weeks pass and it's suddenly November. Edward stares at his phone and curses at the email Bella sent to him that says, "Happy Anniversary, love." He feels like an asshole and tries to find a way to make it up to her.

**Why do guys never seem to remember anniversaries or birthdays?  
**Since they think women over-hype them, they refuse to write them down in protest…and then forget them.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	39. You Gotta Have Faith

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**You Gotta Have Faith**

Edward stares at Bella's head in his lap, the way her hair is tight in his fist, the way her eyes look up at him. He groans with every bob, with every motion that brings him deeper into her mouth; he grits his teeth when he touches the back of her throat.

His eyes lose focus for a moment as she swallows and, when he looks back down, he briefly imagines that the bad vampire slayer on that television show is on her knees.

Faith - that was her name.

When he comes, he makes sure to say Bella's name.

**I know guys think about other women during sex. Who do they think about?  
**It could be anyone, but often it involves a celeb or replaying a past experience (sorry).

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	40. Finishing Second

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Finishing Second**

Bella stares at Jessica wearily. They're in different sororities but they're both dating someone in the same fraternity.

It's a bit awkward to stare at a current boyfriend's ex-girlfriend.

"So… You and Edward?"

"Yeah." Bella looks around to look for him.

"He's good in bed, huh?"

The tone of her voice makes Bella bristle. "_Yes_."

"He has a slight problem," she says casually. She glances at Bella. "Tends to shoot too soon then leaves you hanging."

Bella raises an eyebrow. "Funny; I've never had that problem." She and Jessica see Edward walk down the stairs. "See ya 'round," Bella smirks.

**When a guy has had an orgasm – and his partner hasn't – why doesn't he offer to help her get there too?  
**He doesn't want to risk looking bad if he can't get her to finish.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	41. The Important Things

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**The Important Things**

"How many girls have you had sex with?"

Edward nearly spits out his iced tea. His eyes widen as he stares at Bella. "Why would you… Where did that come from?"

With a shrug, Bella responds, "Emmett was telling me about his _conquests_ and it's, like, _crazy_. So I just wondered about you." She blinks at him, long lashes on pale skin.

There are different ways Edward can answer. He can tell her the correct number. He can lie. He can brush off the question.

"Does it matter?" he asks softly. "Because, honestly… The only one that mattered was you."

**Why is it so much easier for guys to hook up without getting attached?  
**It's biological. Orgasms release a chemical called oxytocin in women, which makes them more likely to feel an emotional connection.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	42. Beauty Wakes

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Beauty Wakes**

Bella is alone on another Tuesday night. For the first time in a while, she doesn't have anything to do. Her homework is done and she doesn't have work.

Basically, she's bored to the point of sleeping at 8:00.

With a sigh, she curls up on the futon, and stares at a blank television screen. She wants to text Edward but he's out with friends and she doesn't want to seem clingy especially since it's a night with the guys.

She drifts off slowly, waking up only when Edward whispers for her to wake up and come to the bedroom.

**Why do guys seem to need nights alone so much more often than women do?  
**Since they tend to be less commitment-oriented, it helps them feel like they're not caged in.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	43. Dip It Low

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Dip it Low**

Whenever Bella wears a low-cut top, Edward's gaze immediately drops. His eyes glaze over as he stares at the creamy paleness of her skin. He doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's mesmerized by the curves of her chest, by the way her breasts form a line of cleavage that he wants to look.

On more than one occasion, Bella smacks his arm. "Hello? Face is up here!" He always laughs and kisses her in apology but the next time her shirts dips into a low V, he does it again.

"Edward!"

"Sorry, can't help it!" He laughs.

**Why can't men be more subtle about looking at boobs?  
**He'd rather get a good look and get caught than be subtle and barely see anything.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	44. Unfabulous

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Unfabulous**

Edward is positive he shouldn't have punched the guy but his hands were all over Bella… Or his hands were on her waist, anyway. How was _he_ supposed to know that he was Emmett's gay cousin?

His hands tug at his hair in frustration. Bella won't pick up his calls; whether that's because she's still at the hospital with Peter or not speaking to him, he's not too sure. He's been pouting in his apartment for the past five hours and he can't take it anymore.

With a resigned sigh, he calls Jasper. "I need your help. I fucked up."

**To whom do guys go for advice when they're upset about something in their relationship?  
**No one, usually. If they're really torn up, they'll ask a guy friend.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	45. All In Her Curves

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**All in Her Curves**

Edward slouches in the bench outside the dressing rooms. When she walks out, he lifts his head and looks as dutiful as possible.

"How's this?" Bella spins. The skirt flares out then settles mid-thigh when she stops to look at Edward.

He nods. "I like it." He frowns when she repeats his words into her phone. "Who's that?"

"Angela. She's giving me her opinion."

"I thought that's why I was here."

Bella stares then holds up a finger, disappears, then reappears in a short, tight, black mini-dress. "Well?"

"I like it." He stares.

"_That's_ why Angela is on the phone."

**Why can't guys tell sexy clothes from slutty ones?  
**They're too busy checking out your boobs, butt, and legs to think about it.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	46. Reading Between the Shhh!

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Reading Between the Shhh!**

Bella nudges Sam and he pauses with a nacho halfway to his mouth.

"Soooo," she begins. "You and Leah are finally living together. How's it going?"

Sam stuffs the food in his mouth and chews slowly. After he swallows, he shrugs. "It's uh… It's something… Different, I guess."

She frowns at him. "Well, that doesn't sound very promising."

Their conversation is interrupted by Edward who walks in. "What's going on?"

"Sam and Leah moved in together," Bella announces.

"Oh, really?" Edward's voice is dry like he doesn't believe it. "Interesting."

"What?"

Edward glares at Sam. "Guess you're stuck now, huh?"

**One of my guy friends just moved in with his girlfriend but told me he can't see himself marrying her. Why would a man do that?  
**Lots of reasons: She pressured him, it's convenient, or he wants to downplay his relationship because he's into you.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	47. Blast from the Past

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Blast from the Past**

Rosalie is tall, blonde, and gorgeous. Even though she's just a girl in a prom picture, Bella can't help but feel somewhat inferior. She knows she's pretty and she knows Edward loves her now, but, in the photo, he looks so much in love with Rosalie instead.

"You two were together for a long time?" she asks.

Edward nods and flips the page of the photo album. "Four years. We started dating at 15; broke up after our first year at college."

"Before you met me," Bella says quietly.

Edward turns another page with a smile. "Before I met you."

**How do you know if a guy is over a bad breakup?  
**He can talk about it openly.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	48. Spontaneous Combustibility

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Spontaneous Combustibility**

All day long, Bella sends Edward saucy messages and sexy pictures while he's working. The last thing she sends is a request to meet her at La Cantina.

When he arrives at the restaurant, Bella sits in a corner booth, candlelight flickering over her face. He slides into the bench next to her and she immediately links their fingers together.

"What's this?" he asks after kissing her.

She smiles. "Just a little something for tonight." She brings their hands to her thigh and lifts slowly.

Edward nearly falls out of the booth when he feels wet skin and nothing else.

**My guy never takes me on dates anymore. How can I get him to start again?  
**Take him on one. Tell him to meet you at a romantic place.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	49. His Favorite Color is Green

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**His Favorite Color is Green**

It's not that Edward doesn't trust his friends; it's more that their favorite bars are ones where college guys who aren't in their circle leer at Bella and try to buy her drinks all night long.

That's _his_ job.

Bella finds his possessive cute but also a bit worrisome. She already knows she's falling in love with Edward so she doesn't know why he's so scared she'll leave him for some slobbering dude who can't even focus on her face.

Jasper is the one who says Edward is extremely jealous – most likely because he's falling for her way too fast.

**What's a simple thing that I can say to nip his jealousy in the bud?  
**"Let's get out of here. I'm tired of being around other guys."

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	50. Unwanted Sneak Previews

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Unwanted Sneak Previews**

Kate now works with Edward.

Kate, who is tall and blonde, gorgeous and sweet and one of Edward's old hook-ups, sees him on a daily basis.

When Bella visits him for lunch, she sees Kate in his office. The two of them are going over work and Edward is extremely professional.

But Kate wears short skirts and she always crosses her leg toward Edward so her skin peeks out at him.

As Bella and Edward eat in his office, she mentions Kate. His response is to shift uncomfortably and wave the concern off.

"It's nothing," he says flippantly.

Bella frowns.

**My boyfriend says I'm overreacting when I tell him his female friend is into him. Can guys really not recognize the shameless flirting?  
**"He sees it but wants to get you off his back because he views it as a harmless ego boost."

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	51. Painted Faces

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Painted Faces**

Edward loves waking up next to Bella. The skin of her cheek is smooth and warm and her lips are free from the bitter taste of lipstick. She scoffs when he tells her she's beautiful before getting ready for the day but secretly loves it.

Bella gets her makeup done for a wedding and narrows her eyes when Edward falls over himself when she appears. His fingers trace the air in front of her face. His mouth quirks up as he says, "You look… Amazing." He's never commented on her makeup before; her brows furrow and he kisses her quickly.

**Guys say they like no makeup then tell you that you look pretty when you wear it. Why?**  
Men like natural-looking makeup but don't know how to explain that.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	52. Mean What You Say

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Mean What You Say**

Buying gifts for Edward is extremely difficult. After four hours, Bella finds a light blue long-sleeved cashmere shirt, and buys it despite the price tag of over $100.

On his birthday, Bella leaves the box wrapped in shiny silver paper on Edward's coffee table, then waits for him in his room. His roommate thankfully leaves for the night.

When he walks in holding the shirt, he's scratching his head, flinching when he sees Bella. "Uh, thanks," he says hesitantly.

The smile falls from her face. "Do you… I can return it."

"No, no, I like it."

She doesn't believe him.

**I gave my boyfriend a tee shirt, but then he got all weird about it. Why?**  
A recent study shows that most guys feel indebted – not grateful – when you give them a gift.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	53. Dressed in White

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Dressed in White**

Edward spins a tipsy Bella into Maria who throws her arms up and continues dancing. With a shake of his head, Edward leaves them on the dance floor and makes his way to the bar where Jasper stares at a line of shots.

"What's this?" Edward asks him before requesting a Guiness.

"I hate these things," Jasper laments.

"Weddings? Why?"

Jasper turns to stare at his friend incredulously. "Are you kidding? They make Maria go crazy. She keeps giving me that look like she's waiting."

Edward doesn't answer. Bella sometimes gives him that look. He doesn't mind; he returns it.

**Why do men get so whiny about going to weddings, even if they always have fun at them?**  
They don't want you to get any ideas and suddenly start pressuring them to propose.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	54. On the Brink

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**On the Brink**

Fear.

Uncertainty.

Pride.

Nervous.

Bella feels those emotions and then some. She knows the job offer is huge. She wants it, can practically taste the hard work on her tongue.

She doesn't know what Edward will think.

Happy.

Ecstatic.

Confused.

Hurt.

Angry?

The job will send her to England for a year. If she takes it, everything is already set – the company will take care of the apartment, transportation funds, and the pay is fantastic.

"Edward?" she says his name tentatively.

He looks up, sees the look on her face, and tenses. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

His world changes.

**Why does my boyfriend freeze up whenever I try to have a serious talk with him?**  
He assumes all serious conversations will lead to drama.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	55. Whoa Freak Out!

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Whoa Freak Out!**

Bella still gets nervous whenever she hangs out with Edward's friends.

It doesn't matter that Edward tells her they love her. It doesn't matter that they catcall her when she goes wing-for-wing with Felix. It doesn't matter that they ask her what happened on the last episode of _The OC_ because they would never actually watch if themselves.

What matters is that if these guys find fault with her, they could _end_ her and her relationship with Edward. She knows how these bromances work.

"Quit it," Edward murmurs into her hair one night. "You're stuck with me… and my friends."

**If I don't get along with my boyfriend's friends, does that mean he'll think our relationship won't last?  
**It's not a good sign.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	56. Full Throttle Ahead

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Full Throttle Ahead**

Bella is determined to try something new but she's scared that Edward will freak out. She builds her confidence up while they kiss and undress. Her nails rake over his skin so he shivers for her.

Her mouth kisses a path down his body.

She takes him deep into her mouth, making him wet.

Then she lifts up slightly, squeezes her breasts around his dick and slides him in and out of the crevice.

Edward lets out a strangled groan. Not knowing if it's good or bad, she begins to back away but Edward grabs her roughly.

"Don't fucking stop."

**When I try a new move in bed, how can I tell if my guy likes it?  
**If he picks up the intensity, he's into it. If he slows it down, he's probably not.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	57. All Dogs Go to Heaven

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**All Dogs Go To Heaven**

He's gone.

Edward hangs up the phone and walks into the living room with a dazed look. He sits on the couch and stares at the far wall.

"Edward? Baby? What's wrong?" Bella asks. She moves to him, worried.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he lets out a shaky breath and then he can't stop crying.

Bella is shocked but wraps her arms around him and presses light kisses on his shoulder to calm him. After a while, he begins to talk. Bella listens and tightens her arms.

"Fifteen years," he finishes. "He's been mine for _fifteen_ years."

"He's _still_ yours."

**Occasionally, my guy cries in front of me when he's really upset. How is he hoping I'll react?  
**By holding him and listening to him explain what's wrong.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	58. Before Hand

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Before Hand**

"So it's wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am?"

Edward pauses in the kitchen doorway. "I definitely walked into a wrong conversation at the wrong time."

Lauren looks up and turns bright red. "Shit, sorry, Edward."

"No, no." Bella's face brightens. "Come give us a guy's perspective."

"Uh…"

"I mean, you like foreplay as much as I do."

"_Bella_," Lauren hisses.

"Tyler goes straight for the sex."

"BELLA!"

Edward blinks at his girlfriend. "Uh, not all guys… It's not that…" He flounders for a response then gives Lauren an apologetic look. "Just tell him you need something to get you going first. He probably doesn't realize?"

**Why would a guy feel the need to rush through foreplay even if he's had sex with you tons of times?  
**He doesn't need foreplay to enjoy sex and hasn't figured out (or doesn't care) that you do.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	59. It's Electric!

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**It's Electric!**

There's a man across the bar that holds Bella's attention. It's not that he looks like a god or exudes sex vibes but his hair is blue.

_Very, very blue._

She tilts her head to the right, to the left, and it's still a shocking electric shade.

Edward nudges her. "You going rogue on me, sweetheart?" he murmurs.

Her brows crease in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're sending out _major_ 'come fuck me' vibes to someone who's _not_ me."

"I am not!"

Blue Hair walks up to her then and holds out a drink. "Hey, pretty lady."

Bella's eyes widen. "No, thanks."

**How can I get a guy's attention at a bar without outright hitting on him?  
**Hold his gaze a little longer than you would a stranger's. For dudes, that's a green light.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	60. Little Boy Lost

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Little Boy Lost**

_Dove body wash w/ shea butter._

_Pantene Pro-V shampoo & conditioner – __not__ shampoo/conditioner!_

_Tylenol Extra Strength_

_Razors (threw your last one out)_

Edward stares at the list as he sits in the Target parking lot. He picks up his phone and dials a familiar number.

"_Hey, what's up? I'm in a hurry."_

"You threw away my last razor?"

"_It was disgusting."_

"But…"

Someone yells out Bella's name.

"_Damn it. I have to go. Love you!"_

Edward brings the phone down and stares at it. He looks at the list again.

"Damn it. What kind of razor does she get me?"

**My husband refuses to buy himself a new razor – even when his gets really gross – but loves it when I get one for him. Why won't he just replace it himself?  
**He was probably a momma's boy and secretly likes it when you take care of it for him.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	61. Sleep Tight

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Sleep Tight**

In the middle of the night, Bella wakes up, shivering. The blanket is down by Edward's feet so she tries to flip it upwards with her toes, hoping he won't wake up.

He does.

"What's wrong?" he murmurs sleepily.

"Cold," she responds before sitting up and reaching down to tug the blanket up. "It's freezing."

"'s not," he mumbles but, as soon as Bella is covered, he slides his leg beneath the blanket to hook over her calf. He curls himself around her, wrapping her in long limbs, to share the warmth of his body.

They're both asleep within seconds.

**Why does my boyfriend never need a blanket at night when I'm completely freezing?**  
Although men and women have the same body temperature, women have a lower skin temp, which makes them feel colder.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	62. Not That Dumb

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Not That Stupid**

Bella doesn't understand football well but she watches with Edward when he's too lazy to go out with friends to the local bar. The first time his team loses, he's both angry and sad – an odd mixture that makes him look so _cute_. She rubs his back and hands over another bottle of beer.

"Don't worry. It's just –"

"_Don't_," he says sharply.

She flicks his ear. "- the start of the season," she finishes. "And it was only three points! They'll bounce back next week."

He cracks a smile. "A field goal?" She nods and grins when Edward laughs.

**Guys get so upset when their team loses. What should I say?**  
Anything but 'Don't worry, it's just a game.'

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	63. Can You Hear Me Now?

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

"Hey, Edward."

"_Hi._"

Silence.

"Um… What's up?"

"_Not much. In between some papers."_

"Okay."

Silence.

"Did you need something?"

"_Huh?"_

"You called. Did you need something from me?"

"_No, no, I just wanted to call and see how you were."_

"Are you bored?"

"_No. Why would you think that?"_

Pause.

"_Do I only call when I'm bored?"_

Laughter.

"No, but you _do_ usually only call when something's going on. So…"

Muffled voices.

"Who's there?"

"_Jasper and Maria."_

Giggles.

"Did Maria tell you to call?"

Pause.

"_Yeah."_

Laughter.

"Edward?"

"_B?"_

"You're not obligated to call me."

"_Oh. Okay."_

"Bye, Edward."

"_Bye."_

**Why does my man call when he has nothing to say?**  
He feels like you expect him to and doesn't want to get shit if he doesn't.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	64. Downward Spiral

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Downward Spiral**

Edward is staring blankly at the papers on his desk and at his computer. His hair is twisted around his fingers as he grips the strands tightly. The cell phone next to him keeps ringing; he ignores it at first then swipes it off his desk angrily.

Without a word, Bella walks up behind him and runs her fingertips lightly over the back of his neck. He jolts at the touch but says nothing.

"Everything okay?" she asks him softly. Her hands move to his shoulders.

"No." He doesn't say anything else and Bella silently starts massaging his tension away.

**What's the best way to cheer up a guy who's having a bad day?**  
He might not want to be cheered up. Ask what's going on, then drop it if he doesn't open up.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	65. Jackpot

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Jackpot**

Fourth date and all they've done is kiss and touch over clothes.

She wants more.

She wants skin-on-skin. Mouth over nipple. Fingers around dick.

But he won't.

She feels him, hard against her leg, stiff while they dance at the clubs.

He wants her just as much as she wants him.

So she takes control.

At dinner, she leaves a hand right above his knee. When the food arrives, she brushes her hand up his thigh before taking her fork to begin eating.

Her foot slides up his leg, rubs down.

Fire burns in his eyes.

She wins that night.

**What can I do to prompt him to make the first move?**  
Get in subtle physical contact, like an arm touch or leg brush.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	66. Couldn't Be Your Angel

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Couldn't Be Your Angel**

"I know that guy," Lauren whispers to Bella. They're leaning against a bar waiting for their boyfriends. "That one," she says, pointing to a tall, slender man. "He's _such_ a sweetheart… And he's _coming over here_, oh God."

"Hey, Lauren," he greets with a smile.

"Hi Benjamin. This is my friend, Bella."

He gasps, grabs Bella's hand, and places it on his chest. She flinches in surprise.

"Is it still beating?"

"Uh…"

"My heart."

"Yes?" Bella answers, bewildered.

Edward suddenly appears. "You're not in Heaven, man. Hands off."

Lauren and Bella gape at Benjamin as he shrugs and walks away.

**Why do even nonplayers use cheesy pickup lines on girls?  
**They work sometimes. And that way, if you turn them down, it's like you rejected the cheesy line – not him.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	67. Yes I Will

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Yes I Will**

_She sits at an elegant table set for two. The chairs are close together, facing a window that overlooks the water. A rose in full bloom rests near her plate._

_She gasps. A white ribbon tied around the stem drapes over the place setting; the end is looped around a diamond –_

"This is stupid," Edward mumbles.

Bella frowns up at him before looking down at her left hand where her ring sparkles beneath the dim lights.

"It's _romantic_," she replies. "Look how much work he put into the proposal."

"I put work into my proposal."

Bella smiles softly. "I know."

**My guy does romantic things, so why does he roll his eyes when he sees a guy do something similar on TV?  
**It makes him feel like what he does isn't good enough for you.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	68. Insanity Dot Com

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Insanity-Dot-Com**

"Not her."

Jasper clicks on another link. Both he and Edward stare intently at the screen.

"She's not so bad."

Edward shakes his head and points to one of the lists. "No way. Look at her hobbies – ballroom dancing, tandem diving –"

"She's a skydiving instructor." Jasper rolls his eyes.

"_Couples massages_."

"Your point?" he asks blandly.

"They're all things that have to do with being a couple," Edward says. "If you date her and break up with her, I bet she finds you and goes Lorena Bobbit on your ass."

Jasper pauses before nodding. "I see your point."

"_Next_."

**What do guys look for when they stalk your online dating profile?  
**Signs that you're not crazy.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	69. Burlesque

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Burlesque**

Bella's arms twine around Edward's neck as he kisses her good-bye. His friends are taking him to Vegas for a clichéd bachelor party.

"Have fun," Bella murmurs. "But not too much."

He bites at her bottom lip before pulling away. His eyes are alight with mischief. "Send me some this weekend?"

"Uh-uh." She shakes her head. "You'll get drunk and show the guys."

"I won't," he promises. He nibbles the skin just beneath her jaw. "Please?"

"Edward," she protests breathlessly.

"Please," he repeats. "Just for me, I swear."

Bella tugs at his hair and stares at him. "Just for you."

**Why do guys always want us to send them naked pictures? Isn't that what porn is for?  
**Yeah, but when you're in the pic, it's like he's turned an innocent woman into his own private porn star.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	70. The Whine of a Boy

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**The Whine of a Boy**

_You going out tonight?_

Bella rolls her eyes and puts her phone aside to continue chatting with her sorority sisters.

_B?_

_Out now_, she replies.

_With?_

_Why are you asking?_

"Is that Edward?" Chelsea asks.

"Mm-hmm. I hate when he texts me with nothing to say." Her brows are set in a frown. "Not _my_ fault he didn't want to see me tonight."

_You at Milo's?_

"I told you that," she complains under her breath but types out, _Why? You coming out now?_

_Just wondering_.

Bella lets out a frustrated sound before dropping her phone on the table. "So annoying!"

**How come he tells me he can't hang out then texts me all night?  
**He is not in the mood to spend the entire night together but still wants to keep tabs on you.

* * *

_All mistakes are my own. Apologies._


	71. Better Text Tone Needed

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Better Text Tone Needed**

Ding.

_You busy tonight?_

Ding.

_There's a LotR trilogy on TBS._

Ding.

_I can order in your favorite for dinner._

Ding.

_Starts at 6._

Ding.

_Even that bread pudding you like. With ice cream._

Ding.

_I have snacks already including your choc raisins._

Ding.

_I'll even shut off RotK before the endings so you don't fall asleep again._

Ding.

_But I promise to wake you up when the elf comes back._

Ding.

_B?_

Bella sighs and calls. When Edward answers, all she says is, "It's not that hard to call me, you know."

"Uh," he stammers. "You coming then?"

"Yeah."

**Why would he rather send me 25 texts about something than have a simple two-minute conversations?**  
Because talking takes more effort and you let him get away with just texting. Next time, respond: "Call me."

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	72. Springing Forward

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Springing Forward**

Felix sprays beer out of his mouth, drenching the table and Edward.

"Felix, what the fuck, man?"

"Did you just say you and Bella are going to Brazil for Spring Break?"

"Yeah," Edward answers as he wipes the beer from his arms.

"As in… That week that's _four months away_?"

"B found a good deal on flights." He looks up to see Felix staring at him in shock and confusion. "What's your issue?"

"Shit, Edward, you're in deep."

"What?"

"I mean… You won't be able to get out of that!" Felix is practically shouting.

"Uh… why would I want to?"

**What's the reason why men don't like making long-term plans, whether it's a vacation or an anniversary?**  
That way, you can't say "But you said we'd do this" if he changes his mind later.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	73. TLC: The Lingering Cough?

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**TLC: The Lingering Cough?**

Edward moans and curls his knees toward his stomach. The blanket covers him so only his eyes and hair are visible. He lets out a tiny cough; Bella swears it's fake.

"B," he draws out the letter in a whine. "Lie down with me."

He wants to cuddle which only means he's _actually_ sick instead of pretending. She wants to go to him but she wants to stay away from germs.

"Please?" he whimpers.

She sighs and sits up near the pillows. He moves his head onto her lap.

"I hate this," he complains with another cough.

Bella just sighs.

**Why do guys turn into such babies when they get sick – even if it's just something like a cold?**  
A recent poll shows that men will sometimes exaggerate their symptoms to get more sympathy.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	74. Choosing a Fantasy

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Choosing a Fantasy**

She puts on a deep purple dress that's new. Her make-up is light and she only uses a clear gloss on her lips. On her feet are heels that Edward once said made him want to take her from behind just so he could see the length of her legs.

Her steps are slow into the living room but Edward doesn't look up from his MacBook. She clears her throat and he does a double-take when he sees her.

"Wanna go out?" she says flirtatiously.

His face is pained as he looks from her to the screen. "Fuck," he curses.

**Why would a guy rather stay home and manage his fantasy sports league instead of going on a date?**  
It's cheaper, he can do it in his boxers, and he doesn't have to talk to anyone.

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


	75. Happy Ending

_Stephenie Meyer owns all TWILIGHT characters._

_Inspired by "75 Guy Truths (in 20 Words or Less)" from the December 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan._

_

* * *

_

**What a Girl Wants, What a Boy Means**

**Happy Ending**

Fingers trace outlines of faces.

Mouths taste sweat from skin.

Teeth bite at curves and hard planes.

Nails scratch red marks down bodies.

Bella's legs drape over Edward's arms. Her heels press against his back to urge him closer, deeper.

Edward is on his knees, thrusting in and down as he holds Bella's knees close to his body so everything is tight.

Breath is shared in a frantic kiss.

Groans and curses fill the air.

Bodies tremble and shake.

Emotions fall apart.

They move apart, lie next to each other, breathing heavily.

"You okay?"

All Bella can say is, "Wow."

**What's the one thing men want to hear after sex?**  
"Wow."

* * *

_Thank you to Jill for the beta work._


End file.
